Field
The present disclosure relates generally to memory bitcells, arrays, and architectures.
Background
Today, various products and applications (e.g., Bluetooth products, wireless local area network (WLAN) products, mobile baseband and multimedia processors, etc.) require significant amounts of on-chip read-only memory (ROM).
Conventional ROM bitcells, bitcell arrays, and memory architectures suffer from a number of problems, including area inefficiency, high cost, and high power consumption due to high current leakage, for example.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.